The Journey of a Cheerful Elf
by YayForYuffie
Summary: Follow if you wish the account of my first Warden - Tabris! Written in a first person style. Will update whenever possible, with mainly small chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." I groaned. Someone was shaking me. I groaned and turned around. I most certainly did not want to get up today. Appaerently, my _'waker'_ had other thoughts. I was shaken again vigorously. "Get up , cousin!" I heard her yell.

It was my cousin, Shianni. She was short for an elf, which means extremely short in comparison to the variety of people you're likely to meet on a street. However, she was moderately more terrifying. Flaming red hair, wih a temper to match, Shianni was a surprisingly well respected member of the elven community, which, of course, meant she was more likely to be gutted on the streets than your average murderer. They never tended to last long, once they were released from their prisons.

I, myself, had taken part in the deaths of one of those... creatures. It had been a year after my mother had been killed. After doing many odd (and mainly illegal) jobs for the Captain of the Guard (an overworked human, with a soft spot for the oppressed, leading to him being handed the brunt of the untrained masses by the oppresive nobles, with something to prove to their superiors), he decided to repay me by telling me a secret way into (and out of) the prison, to avenge my mothers' murder.

The creature had broken into the slums one night, and went on a killing spree. My mother, Shianni's sister and many others were killed during his rampage. He may well have killed more, but my mother was an expert dual wielder, and managed to remove one of his hands, rendering him incapable of using his battle-ax. Not that he didn't try. He managed to hit her head with the blunt part of his axe. I made sure he suffered when I got to his cell.

I groaned, and rolled over. I didn't want to get up. It felt early. At a guess, maybe 1pm. Eugh. I hate waking up early. "This is your final warning cousin!" Shianni announced. "Don't make me get the bucket!". Shianni loved her bucket. It was an old rusty thing, that used to be used for carrying water around. However, it had fallen into disrepair. It was, also, a very noisy item. When Shianni got cranky, she wouldn't hesitate to bring it out, with her ladle, and make a din loud enough to rouse even the deepest of sleepers. She also used it when she wanted attention.

"Fine, fine..." I grumbled "I'll get up!". It was her ace in the hole (a peculiar expression from a card game, 'Naughty Grace' or something like that) and for good reason. Shianni cheered. "Now!" she announced, with a large grin on her face "My cousin is going to get married today!" I looked at her in a state of confusion for a few moments, before I remembered. My father had organised for me to be wed. Some nonsense about tradition. I had been rather miffed at the time. I still was, to be honest. When the truth had sunk in, I ordered Shianni out, as I needed to get changed. There may not have been much privacy in the slums, but I took what I could get.

I emerged a few minutes later, stony-faced, and in my wedding clothes. They were hideous garments, and depressingly bright. I had no idea why. I would have much preferred to wear something armoured. One can never be too careful. I did have a knife in a hidden sheath. One can never be too careful. Shianni proceeded to grab me by the arm, and envelop my in a large hug, that she wouldn't let me free from for a few she finally decided to allow me free, she made another announcement. She loved her announcements. "Now!" she proclaimed, with a flourish of her arms "I grant you the unenviable task, of hunting down our cousin, Soris!" With that proclamation, she pointed in a random direction, noticed my lack of enthusism, and giggled. Loudly. Then, she pushed me in the opposite direction that she had pointed out earlier, and strolled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, I searched for children. It would be nearly impossible to find Soris otherwise. The children and I had a deal. They would be my eyes and ears around the Alienage, and I would provide them with sweets when I had enough money. I nearly always did, thanks to some odd brunette in the marketplace, who snapped at everything with a pulse, and bought copious amounts of puppies. She was a thoroughly nasty specimen and an obviously spoiled child. This, of course, meant that she was not one for guarding her pockets. Her purse was never empty, and therefore, neither were my pockets. I used my ill begotten funds to pay off (with sweets) my 'assistants' in the Alienage.

I had a good friend in the market, who distracted people for my benefit on occasion. He was an Antivan, and was more than happy to assist me in endeavours. He was not completely without profit though. The day I first met him, I tried (and failed) to pick his pockets. I thought I had succeeded, but he confronted me in an alley. There was an exchange, which resulted in me handing over his wallet, and a mutual understanding. I would tell him some of the secrets of the city, and he would distract lucrative targets for me to pickpocket.

Anyhow, I asked around, and I discovered that Soris was at the entrance to the Alienage. He told the children that he was waiting for our brides, which resulted in laughter, as they had already arrived. The children didn't tell him that though. They never told Soris anything. While I was going up to talk to Soris, a pair of my mother's old friends appeared. Dilwyn and Gethon were their names. My mother used to tell tales of her, Dilwyn and Gethon. They were the rascals of the Alienage, always finding some new ways to get into trouble, or irritate any shems they could find. My father said that they were rather like myself, Soris and Shianni, except a little bit less chaotic.

Dilwyn was very happy to see me. Gethon was happy too, but not quite so much. I had a sneaking suspicion that Dilwyn was the mouthpiece of the duo. Probably because she didn't let Gethon get a word in edgeways. "Oh Geth, look at Adaia's little one, all grown up!" she started off. "Yes de-" Gethon started to say, but Dilwyn cut him off. "Oh she would be so proud of you dear! You're just like her you know! Cyrion has been boasting about you a lot recently. He said you're just like a younger version of your mother, except not, well, a woman!" She laughed. And laughed again. And snorted. Loudly. "But anyway dear," she continued "that's not what we're here for, although I do love reminiscing. Actually, it's to give you a gift! Here you go!" she smiled, presenting me with 15 silvers. 15 silvers!

"Are you sure about this, ma'am? It's an awful lot of money. Practically a month's savings!" I blurted out. Gethon made an urgent gesture, cutting his hand along his throat. Dilwyn ignored him, and said "Oh it's no problem at all dearie! We've been saving up for quite a while, ever since you turned fifteen. It's our wedding gift for you." I was shocked at their generosity, and swore to myself that I would pay them back. "Well, if you're REALLY sure." I said, "Then I won't say no. Thank you so much!" Dilwyn smiled happily, and Gethon rolled his eyes at his wife. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Cyrion wants our help with something or other. Again!" She smiled at me again, and walked away with Gethon.


End file.
